The Tenant Meeting
by Gal8
Summary: My idea of how the tenant meeting Amy attended went through. might contain spoilers for The Tenant Disassociation.


**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **This is my vision of how the next tenant meeting in the shower went. A little continuation of last night episode "The Tenant Disassociation."**

 **Hope you will enjoy it.**

 **The Tenant Meeting:**

After two weeks as the president of The Tenants' Association and having to deal with the amount of complaints and criticism from Sheldon alone, because the other tenants didn't really have so much complaints and also didn't really cared who was the president of The Tenants' Association for that matter, Leonard decided to give up and let Sheldon be the president again. That way he'll have his sanity back and less things to endure from Sheldon.

It was 9 pm on a Friday night, May the 4th, when Sheldon got back to 4B after an evening of watching Star Wars with his friends. Penny and was already back in 4A, which signaled the end of Star Wars day. This year, both Howard and Bernadette didn't join their friends, since they stayed home with Michael and Halley.

"Hey. How was your evening?" Amy asked from the kitchen while she cleaned the dishes from dinner with Penny.

"It was good, even though Penny practically kicked us out because she had some things for work." Sheldon said with annoyance.

"Well maybe next year you'll have an entire day." Amy said.

"Yeah. It'll be Saturday so I hope everyone will be up for it. maybe you could all join us as well." Sheldon said with an enthusiastic voice.

"Y-yeah… maybe. There's a whole year until then. Lets first continue with our last wedding plans before we start planning for next year." Amy said, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah. You're right." Sheldon said and went to grab his laptop and sat on the couch.

"Hmm… that's weird. Tomorrow is the tenant meeting and I sent everyone a reminder about it, and every tenant, including Penny and Leonard, can't make it. even the one who locked me on the roof three times wouldn't come. Well that's their loss. They shouldn't complain afterwards." Sheldon said and put the laptop on the coffee table.

"I guess it's going to be just the two of us." Sheldon said and turned in his spot to face Amy who was finishing things in the kitchen.

"Yeah… I guess so." Amy said with a forced smile and went to their bedroom. She didn't know what to expect, but if it was like the meetings they had about the relationship agreement, she wasn't too thrilled about it.

"At least we can have it here without any of the other tenants bringing their germs into our apartment." Sheldon said as he got up and walked after Amy to their room.

When Sheldon got into the room Amy was already in the shower, getting ready for bed. While she was there, he took out his Friday pajamas and started to change. Amy was out of the shower just when he put on the last item of clothing, his button shirt. He entered the shower and for his nightly ablution and came back to the room ten minutes later and entered the bed, next to Amy, who was already getting comfortable for the night.

"So, I will wake you up tomorrow for the meeting." Sheldon said after they settled in bed.

"Okay. goodnight." Amy said.

"Goodnight." Sheldon said back and they kissed goodnight and went to sleep.

"Amy… Amy wake up." Sheldon nudged Amy lightly a little while after he woke up.

"Hmm… what time is it?" Amy asked sleepily.

"It's 6:50 am. The meeting is at 7 am." Sheldon said as he kept nudging her.

"Sheldon, it's just the two of us, can't the meeting be later?" Amy said and covered her shoulder to shield it from Sheldon's nudging.

"No. The meetings were always at 7 am and it'll keep be that way." Sheldon said and got out of bed and went to his dresser to grab his clothes for the day.

"Fine. I'll go make some coffee. Do you want some tea?" Amy asked.

"Not now. I'll have some once the meeting is done. Just come to the bathroom when you're ready." Sheldon said and was about to enter the bathroom when Amy looked at him with shock on her face.

"What?" Sheldon asked her, confused.

"T-the bathroom? Y-you want me to go into the bathroom with you?" Amy asked him surprised. He never let her enter the shower while he was there and he entered only once while she was there, and that was when he was excited about the train trip last year.

"Yes. It'll be in the shower. I told you that you can attend the next time I'll have a meeting in the shower." He reminded her.

"O-okay… I think I'll drink the coffee later." Any said and started to follow Sheldon to the bathroom. She had a feeling she won't need that coffee at all.

"Okay." Sheldon said and they both entered the bathroom.

As Sheldon laid his clothes on the counter he noticed from the mirror that Amy was unbuttoning her night gown.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, a bit shocked.

"Getting ready for the meeting." Amy said with a wink and a mischievous smile.

"Why are you taking your clothes off?" Sheldon was still confused.

"Because you said I can attend the next meeting you will have in the shower." Amy said, now confused herself.

"Yes, but I meant that you can listen while I take the shower and maybe take notes. You know that we have a schedule for these kinds of things." Sheldon said.

"You're kidding, right?" Amy was now annoyed with Sheldon. not only that he woke her up at 6:50 am on a Saturday, but he also expects her to sit outside the shower and listen to him talk?! not going to happen.

"I most certainly not." he said with all seriousness.

"You know what Sheldon? you managed pretty well on your own in the last meetings. I'm going back to sleep. Send me a report or something when you're done." Amy said and stormed out of the bathroom before Sheldon had a chance to say anything and went into bed.

Amy tried to fall back asleep but she was to angry at Sheldon so she changed her clothes and waited for Sheldon to be done with the shower so she could use it and be out of the house.

When she was done Sheldon was in the kitchen, making tea for him and coffee for Amy.

"I made you some coffee." Sheldon said quietly.

"I'll have a cup while I'm out. I'm going out for a while." She said as she put on her jacket and grabbed her purse.

"I don't understand why you're upset with me." Sheldon said innocently.

"Sheldon you said I can attend the next meeting you will have in the shower, and call me naïve or dumb, but I thought you actually wanted to share a shower with me." Amy said with a hurt tone and Sheldon finally realized what Amy was mad about.

"I'm sorry. I should have been clearer." Sheldon said honestly.

"Yes. You should. And you also shouldn't have said that in such a seductive way, just to get my vote, if you didn't mean it." Amy said and Sheldon just nodded.

"I promise I won't do it again." Sheldon said and approached Amy carefully. He didn't want to upset her more.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Now, I'm still going for that walk and maybe meet Penny and Bernadette later. I'll let you know." Amy said and gave Sheldon a quick kiss on the cheek. She didn't want him to think she didn't forgive him, but she still wanted some time away from him.

Eventually, after a walk and a coffee by herself, Amy spent the rest of the day with Penny and Bernadette at Bernadette's house and Sheldon was with his friends at 4A. Both Penny and Leonard asked their friends how the tenant meeting was, and both Sheldon and Amy said it was fine, but they moved on from the subject pretty quickly. they were both tired from the constant mocking from their friends.

It was 7:30 pm when Amy and Penny were back from their day and they said goodbye. Sheldon was already home, and his laundry was done, when Amy entered 4B.

"Hey. How was your day?" Sheldon asked her from the kitchen.

"It was good. And yours?" She asked back.

"It was good too." Sheldon said quietly.

There was an awkward silence for a while, that eventually Sheldon broke.

"Did you have dinner already?" He asked.

"Not yet. And you?" She asked back.

"No. do you want something in particular?" Sheldon asked her.

"I don't think so. I'll have what you're having." She said and removed her purse and then her jacket and put them on the chair next to the door.

"I'll make us some pasta and salad, okay?" Sheldon asked and Amy was taken by surprise.

"O-okay… thank you." She said with an appreciative smile.

"Sure. no problem." He said.

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

"No. you just sit and relax." He said. That's when Amy started to get suspicious.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because you just offered to make dinner and told me to sit and relax." Amy answered and Sheldon sighed.

"I thought a lot about what happened this morning and I want to apologize properly. You deserve more than just a hasty 'I'm sorry.' I thought about everything you said and you were right. And you know how I hate it when other people are right, but you were right. I shouldn't have try and buy your vote with such an offer that I wasn't intend on fulfilling, or I should have stand by my words. I truly am sorry Amy, and it will never happen again." Sheldon said as he got closer to Amy.

"Thank you Sheldon. it really means a lot to me. I appreciate it a lot." Amy said with all the feelings she could muster after hearing Sheldon's beautiful apology.

"Now go and relax while I make us some dinner." He said.

"Oh… and just so you know, the idea of sharing a shower with you is not what bothered me at all. it kept me in the shower for extra 15 minutes." Sheldon said flatly.

"Really? Then why did you react like that?" Amy asked curiously and Sheldon turned around to wash his hands as he answered her.

"Because I knew that if we shared a shower I won't be able to get out of there… or our room, for that matter." Sheldon said into the sink, but Amy heard it anyway.

"I get it." She said back and at that they were done discussing what happened this morning.

After they were done with dinner and done with the dishes Sheldon went to their bathroom and grabbed his pajamas with him.

Amy waited for him to be out, because she wanted to take a shower herself, but as she heard the water from the shower she understood it'll take longer then she thought. She didn't understand why Sheldon had to take another shower if he already had one this morning. she looked at her watch and saw that it was past his laundry time, and she wondered if he forgot about it.

"Sheldon did you forget about the laundry?" Amy asked him through the door.

"No. I did it earlier, today." Sheldon said.

"Why?" She asked him, confused. He rarely changes his schedules.

"Because I wanted to have an emergency meeting of the tenants' association." He said through the door.

"Oh… okay. Did anyone say they were coming?" Amy asked him again.

"Not really. So, can you come in here for the meeting?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon, I thought I told you I'm not going to write notes or listen to you talk while in the shower." Amy started to get annoyed.

"Just come in here." He said again and she entered the bathroom.

"What is it Sheldon?" Amy sighed as she closed the door.

"You are late for the meeting. Now get in here." Sheldon said through the curtain.

"Get in where?" Amy was now confused.

"In the shower." Sheldon said.

"I-n the shower? Wi-with you? A-are you sure?" Amy now stuttered.

"Yes. Get in here." Sheldon said.

Amy quickly took off her clothes and glasses and opened the curtain carefully so it won't stick to Sheldon's body. She entered carefully to the shower with her back to Sheldon. she was still too shy whenever he saw her naked body. She felt him holding her arm so she won't slip and fall.

"Thank you." She said shyly, with her back still facing Sheldon.

"No problem." He said huskily as he hugged her tightly from behind and Amy felt him all over her body, and the thought that he is wearing a bathing suit quickly flew away from her mind as Sheldon's erection started to form against her thigh.

"Uhm… so what was the emergency?" Amy asked him, trying miserably to compose herself.

"It's about me being sorry and the fact that I think we should add unscheduled coitus to our relationship." Sheldon said into Amy's shoulder.

"Sheldon… a-are you sure about this? I don't want you do it just for me." Amy said. She understood Sheldon's need for order more than anyone and as much as wished that he would be a little looser, she still didn't want to make him uncomfortable or force him to anything.

"Yes. I've been thinking about it a lot since your birthday and I got to the conclusion that I don't want to wait another seven months to make love to you. I think I'm ready for us to make love more than just once a year." Sheldon said and kissed her shoulder again.

"Really?" Amy asked him, surprise in her voice.

"Yes." He said and by his tone Amy knew he meant it.

"I love you, fiancée." Sheldon said as he started to move from her shoulder and started kissing her neck.

"I love you too, fiancé." Amy said as she laid her head against his chest, an action that gave Sheldon more access to her neck.

That night Sheldon and Amy consummated their new understanding in the shower and then continued it in bed.

They were both grateful that the morning after was a Sunday and not a work day, or they would probably be late for work.


End file.
